Trickster
by momewrathsway
Summary: Jin and Mugen find something interesting in Fuu's diary and decide to try and play a trick on her while she's asleep. Mu/Fu/jin. Threesom.


"This blows!" Mugen groaned, sitting on his matt. He and Jin sat by the fire. They 'ed been doing so for some time now. Not eating. Not drinking. Not talking. Just sitting. Jin sighed, knowing that the silence couldn't last forever no matter how hard he tried.

"What would you rather do?" Jin questioned rhetorically.

"There's a long list of things I'd rather be doing, Jin. But fucking bitches is probably at the top" Mugen replied bluntly, scratching away at his matted hair. Jin sighed. Normally he'd be annoyed and offended by Mugen's crude perversions, but the idea of a women had been on his mind all night. It had been weeks since they last stopped at a brothel, and it didn't seem as if they 'ed have that chance again any time soon.

"For once, I agree with you" He admitted, staring into the fire. Mugen tried to entertain himself by seeing what kind of forest crap he cold pull out of his hair, the winner being a small twig. As he'd suspected, the game was not that fun.

"I suppose we could do what we always do when we get bored..." Jin offered, not to enthused by the thought.

"Read Fuu's diary and make fun of her?" Mugen questioned, dumbly. "hm" Jin nodded in reply.

************

It didn't take long for the thief to heist the booklet from Fuu's cloths. She'd been bathing in a hot spring some ways off. It didn't take much effort for him to sneak over to where she'd piled her cloths. Unlike the two samurai, she had no heightened since what so ever. There where times when Mugen suspected that she actually had lessened ones. This time was extremely easy, since when he approached close enough to get a glimpse of her, she's fallen asleep with her head rested on a rock. He swiped the booklet and darted back to the fire, making no attempts to keep quiet as he ran.

"That was fast" Jin noted, seemingly impressed, though with his monotone it was hard to tell. "Yeah, dumb bitch fell asleep" Mugen replied hastily, flipping rapidly to the page they 'ed left off at last time. He handed the booklet to Jin once he'd found the right page. Jin adjusted his glace's, reading over the page to check if it was right.

"You look like a granny" Mugen noted ruthlessly. Jin ignored his comment, looking over the page in some dismay.

"Get reading, ass whole!" Mugen demanded, growing implanted watching his counter stare blankly at the booklet in hand. "I don't think I can read this..." Jin noted, sounding shocked. "What'd she spill something on it?" Mugen questioned dumbly, leaning over to see for himself. He stared at the neatly written characters in confusion.

"No. This just seems, private" Jin explained, uncomfortably. "That's the point dips hit!" Mugen snapped, snatching the diary from his hand. "But you can't read" Jin stated blankly, seeming confused. "I'll figure it out" Mugen shot back, a look of determination across his face as he stared intensely at the words. Jin watched his attempt in mild amusement. It looked as if he were trying to kill it with his mind.

"What dose it say?" Jin questioned, tauntingly, a small grin across his face.

"I have no fucking clue" Mugen admitted defeat. "Will you just fucking read it?" He whined, handing the booklet back to him. Jin sighed, knowing that this was a battle that would be more annoying to lose then to win. He adjusted his spectacles once more and cleared his thoughts, doing his best to not look embarrassed.

"Sunny.

I had another one of those freaky dreams. I don't know what's wrong with me. Aren't I a little young to be having such thoughts? I guess traveling around with two horny bastards has begun to ware on me. I'm starting to think like them!"

Jin read calmly, the fire light flickering across his stone features. Mugen watched in boredom, waiting for the so called 'private' part to kick in.

"this time I was in a hot spring. I'd fallen asleep, and when I woke up they were both in the water with me, but naked! It was like they were coming onto me! It would be one thing to dream about them separately. I mean, Jin's a good looking guy. I doubt any girl would be able to travel with him and not have those kind of though-"

"Slut" Mugen muttered defensively.

"Mugen was a surprise thought. Not only is he a dirty, filthy bastard. He's also clearly a homosexual!"

"It doesn't say that!" Mugen yelled directly into Jin's face. "No, it doesn't" Jin admitted with a smile.

"Mugen was a surprise though. I thought any dream I ever had of him would be rough and violent. Ya'know, like venting my hatred for him? But was actually pretty romantic!"

"Gross.."

"They came to me and told me they wanted to kiss me. Both of them, at the same time. Even in my dream I was suspicious. I told them I didn't know how so to show me, you won't believe this, they demonstrated with each other!"

"Ok, stop reading!" Mugen exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Mugen had been leaning over Jin's shoulder, and the combination of male closeness and Jin reading that line made him uncomfortable enough to actually vomit. He moved to the other side of the fire, wanting badly the forget he'd ever heard that.

"I told you it was inappropriate" Jin noted, gloating. "There's something wrong with that twat" Mugen stated with a huff. "Seriously! What kind of girl has wet dreams about guy on guy action!" He ranted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"In her defense, there is plenty of hetero stuff in here as well" Jin noted, continuing to look over the page. "Pretty graphic, I might add" He added, eye brows raising a little as he read over another line. Curiosity hit Mugen like a kick in the gut.

"Like what?" He murmured, cocking an eye brow.

"Well, at one point she is filaciaing me while you take her..... from behind..." Jin explained, looking freakishly uncomfortable. "And not in the traditional way" He added, hinting.

"Danm" Mugen stared, genuinely surprised. "I didn't even think Fuu knew what that was" he added, dumbfounded.

"Apparently she knows alot" Jin confirmed as if it were an understatement. Now Mugen's interest was peaked. "What else dose it say?" He asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Next thing I knew they were on either side of me! One in front and one behind! I guess there aren't many other ways to go about it but still-"

"Damn. Ma's a freak!" Mugen muttered. "Indeed" Jin agreed, uncomfortably. "It just goes on like this" He added, seeming overwhelmed.

"Next thing I knew my legs were over my head, way up in the air. I doubt it would be good in real life but having them both inside me made me go wild. Before I knew it I was-" Jin trailed off, eyes wide. Mugen leaned forward, about to fall over. "This is ridiculous" Jin blinked, shook his head, and tossed the booklet to the floor.

"Well great. Now I'm twice as horny as I was earlier" Mugen hollered sarcastically, kicking a rock out of his path. "Your not telling me that actually turned you on?" Jin questioned cautiously.

"Hell yeah it turned me on! I have half a mind to hustle down to that hot spring and tear that little bitch up!" Mugen replied bluntly, pacing as he ranted. Jin stared at him in disbelief.

"Its...Fuu." Jin reminded, staring at Mugen as if he looked ill. "No shit. Don't tell me you've never checked her out!" Mugen scoffed. The look on Jin's face was solid and sincere. "No way" a grin widened across Mugen's face.

"You've never peeked when she was bathing or anything?" He questioned in astonishment. "No!" Jin replied hastily. "...have you?"

"Hell yeah!"

Jin pondered this. Normally, he would scold him for his dishonorable behavior and challenge him to a battle. But at the present, curiosity and sexual frustration got the best of him.

"What did you see?"

"Oh man! She's got a nice little body" Mugen noted, his voice low and gravely. "She's got a little waist and nice round hips. Tight little bubble butt. Long legs. Cute little tits-"

"But you always call her flat chested" Jin noted, his head swimming with confusion.

"Yeah! Cause it pisses her off!" Mugen replied ruthlessly. "I'm not fallowing..." Jin admitted faintly.

"That's how you let a chick know you want em'!" Mugen concluded with a cocky grin. "Is it?" Jin questioned, raising an eye brow at him. "That's how I do it" Mugen replied with a shrug. "hn.." Jin looked down at the ground.

"Your seriously telling me you've never checked her out?" Mugen asked, still in disbelief. "No" Jin replied honestly, seeming a little surprised at himself. "She's a virgin" He stated, trying to give himself some explanation.

"Thats the best part!" Mugen growled, grinning madly.

"Your terrible" Jin huffed, shooting him a dirty look. Mugen bit his lip, lost in unholy thought. "I think you like her" Jin added, accusingly. That snapped him out of it.

"Yeah right" Mugen scoffed. Jin eyed him cautiously. After a moment of consideration, he rose, and began walking towards the trees.

"Where you going?" Mugen questioned, snapping out of his daze and shooting him a questioning look.

"I'm going to go see what all the commotion is about" Jin replied casually, continuing his path towards the hot springs. A look of surprise crossed Mugen's face, fallowed by one of aggravation.

"I'm coming too!" He confirmed, and darted out of his seat.

********

It wasn't long before the two reached the hot springs. Fuu was still unconscious. She'd shifted further up the rock so that her entire torso was submerged, the water circling around her thighs. She had her arms crossed under head, strands of hair clinging to them from the humidity. Her whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made her glisten in the moonlight. Jin studied her intently, notching the way her waist dipped down and rounded out into the large curves of her well rounded hips.

"I see what you mean" he noted, slightly out of breath. "Told'ya!" Mugen gloated, as if he was some how responsible. The two stared at her in silence, both enjoying the sight of a naked women. Slowly, a thought dawned on Jin.

"She's in a hot spring" He stated out loud.

"No shit" Mugen replied, shooting him a dirty look.

"She's asleep" Jin added, hintingly. Mugen's eyebrows raised as he caught on. Slowly, a devilish smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Wanna fuck with her?"

***************

Fuu awoke to he sound of a splash. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision blurred by the humidity. Through her watery vision, she could see two flesh toned shapes mooring towards her. She blinked a few times until her eyes cleared and sat up suddenly once she realized what she was seeing.

"Oh man not this danm dream again" She muttered, sitting up abruptly. The two men glanced at one another before looking back at the naked girl before them.

"Yeah Fuu, its that dream again" Mugen announced, trying to make it sound casual. Jin lowered his head in embarrassment. Fuu rolled her eyes.

"Jeez! Same as the last one too. You think I'd be able to think of something a little more creative" She muttered. Both of them looked surprised. She actually thought she was dreaming.

"Alright. Lets get this over with" she continued with a huff, leaning back on her palms and parting her legs invitingly. Jin froze, unable to believe the sight before him. Mugen, on the other hand, snapped into action and dashed across the water, stopping in front of her like a dog in heat. Fuu raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I don't know how to kiss" she said emotionlessly, as if she was reading a line in a script. Mugen blinked at her dumbly. "So?" He asked bluntly, then eagerly reached for her crotch. Fuu smacked his hand away.

"Your supposed to show me how" She reminded, seeming annoyed with the repetitiveness. Mugen's eyes widened. He'd forgotten that part. He considered it for a moment, turning his head back to look at Jin.

"No" Jin spoke in reply. Mugen rolled his eyes and darted back to him, splashing water everywhere. "Look, do you want to get laid? Cause I really fucking want to get laid!" Mugen spoke through gritted teeth, failing at his attempt to whisper. Jin glanced up at the girl before him. She was staring at them impatiently, a haughty look across her girlish features. He had her arms crossed so that they pressed against her breasts, and her hip was raised slightly.

"Fine" He muttered in annoyance before closing his eye's and grabbing the vagrants face. Mugen gave a yelp of surprise as the silent samuri's tongue entered his mouth. His eyes widened, surprised at the force. He struggled a little, but was surprised by the similarity there was to kissing a women. He had soft lips, and fair skin. And although he used some force, there was a gently quality to it. He closed his eyes, and tried to imagine that instead of Jin, he was just kissing a very tall women.

The fantasy was broken by the sound of uncontrollable laughter and a loud splash. Both men looked up in dismay, their lips still swollen from the contact. Fuu was now chest-deep in the water, laughing hysterically. She was holding onto a rock for support and there were tears in her eyes.

"I don't fallow.." Jin noted blankly. Mugen however, had caught on.

"You little bitch" He muttered, shooting her the most viscous glare he could give. Fuu continued to laugh wildly, holding her chest as if her heart was going to bust out. She smacked the rock beside her, giggles tittering out like an engine. Finally, she sucked in a deep breath, trying to gain some composure. This lasted for about a second before she began rolling again.

"Knock it off!" Mugen demanded angrily, smacking the water. Jin blinked at the two, slowly beginning to catch on. "This was a trick" He stated, coming to the realization.

"No shit!" Fuu replied through fits of laughter. Jin frowned. "But you were naked and everything. You even spread your-" he stammered, still taken a back by the events. "It was the only way I'd get you pigs to go along with it. Plus, it was so worth it!" She gloated gleefully. "How did you know we'd read your diary?" He questioned, mildly impressed by her cleverness. "Oh please. Mugen's about as sneaky as a moose!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Mooses can be very elusive!" Mugen protested, darting a finger at her. "Its just 'moose'" Jin corrected, giving him a sideways glace. "Did I ask you four eyes?" Mugen snapped, violently. The two started each other down.

"Jeez. Get a room guys!" Fuu blurted, covering her mouth to keep from cracking up again. Their heated gazes turned to her, firing up with intensity.

"Thats it you little twat!" Mugen declared, and darted towards her. Fuu froze in surprise. Before she could move, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the rock, towering over her with a fiendish grin.

"Your going to pay for that little trick" He explained, biting his lip. Fuu stared up at him wide-eyed, a look of fear across her face. "OK, you win! I'm sorry" She replied hastily, a concerned look in her big brown eyes.

"Mm,mm. See, if I let you go now, you'll never let this down. And I don't wanna spend the rest of this tirp getting accused of being gay-" He began, pressing his palm against the rock behind her and leaning forward, his one hand supplying enough strength to hold her still. Fuu stiffened further at the realization of the power he had over her.

"So, I'm just going to have to prove to you how incredibly straight I am" He finished, a sharp tooth flickering in his animalistic grin. Fuu felt a chill tare down her spine as he spoke, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"I won't make any jokes! I promise!" She pleaded, turning her face away from him. Her face was beat red. She laid a hand on his chest, trying to nudge him away, but he remained firm as stone. The feel of his warm, hard chest against her hand only made her more aware of the close proximity of their nude forms. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Jin looming at their side.

"Guys, please. You can't be serous!" She exclaimed, laughing in disbelief as she once again tried to push Mugen away. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head with amazing speed. Fuu's eyed widened further with fright.

"Besides, we showed ya' how ta' kiss so...now its your turn" Mugen stated darkly, nudging his nose against hers. Fuu let out a high pitched squeak as his body pressed against hers below the water. "Chill out" He ordered, giving her a stern look. Fuu closed her mouth tight in order to keep from yelping again. She glanced up at Jin, hoping he'd cave and stop this insanity. He stared down at her sternly and removed his glasses, which were useless from the fog that had gathered on them.

Mugen grabbed her by the chin and turned her face back to him, his eyes meeting hers like daggers. She gulped, quaking a little under his touch. She could feel his body pressed against her. His hard, firm abdomen, the rough hair on his legs, and the not so discreet bulge that was growing against her stomach. She bit her lip, a bead of sweat traveling from her temple to her chin. The gesture was enough to drive him over the edge.

"Oh god" He murmured hoarsely before crashing his lips into hers. Fuu jumped a little in surprised at the sudden presence of his mouth. He held her forcefully, minimizing her movements. Her eyes widened as he managed to pry open her mouth with the force of his lips and slip his tongue inside.

"Mhm!" she murmured in protest, squeezing her eyes shut and wiggling against the pressure of his body. This only seemed to make things worse because he grunted into her mouth and shoved his hips into her's. He released her mouth after a moment, breathing heavily.

Fuu gasped for air, feeling a bit dizzy from the force he'd used. she opened her eyes in surprise when he released her and backed away, only to have Jin take his place. If she thought Mugen had been intimidating, Jin was even worse. He towered high above her, her face eye-level with his ribcage. Her eyes slowly moved up his tall form until they meet with his, coldly staring back. Fuu shivered.

"Come on, fuu! I thought this was your dream" Mugen taunted, appearing at her side. Fuu blushed. "I can't reach!" She admitted, squirming under Jin's icy gaze. "Oh for fucks sake!" Mugen groaned, rolling his eyes.

"EEP!" Fuu squeaked again as Mugen grabbed hold of her hips and hoisted her upward, holding her up by her ass. She blushed heavily when her gaze meet with Jin's un amused face eye to eye. He took no time before leaning forward and capturing her lips. She closed her eyes, surprised by the gentle way he kissed, her though he had her head pressed against the rock. He was forceful, but sensual at the same time. Passionate. That was the word for it.

His hand tangled in her damp hair and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. He leaned in, pressing against her side. Mugen buried his head into her chest and began administering an open mouth kiss to her dusty pink nipple. She cried out and he held her steady, flicking the bud with his tongue. Jin's hand rose to fondle the other lightly with his hand.

The contrast was unbelievable. Soft, large hands lightly caressing her on the light, while rough facial hair and sharp animal-like teeth grazed the other. Giving in to the sensation, Fuu tangled her hands in both their hair, urging them on. She began breathing heavily, and moaned into Jin's mouth as Mugen's hand slid up her inner thigh to her hot center.

"Danm, Fuu. You should be ashamed of yourself" He teased, nipping at her tender flash as his hand grazed her core. She was already wet and heating up. Fuu blushed and yanked his hair in response, trying to squirm his hand away. Her rough treatment only succeeded in arousing him further, and he eagerly curled his fingers inside her. She gasped, breaking the kiss her and Jin shared momentarily as his fingers entered her, hot kisses trailing down to her fluttering belly.

"Definitely a virgin.." He muttered breathlessly, his grin spreading further as he made his decent down her soft abdomen.

She looked down, biting her lip nervously. Jin since her concern and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her tenderly, calming her as the unruly vagrant knelt before her in the water and lifted her leg over his shoulder. She stiffened and grabbed Jin's shoulder for support. Mugen grinned and leaned into her, opening his mouth against her smoldering core.

She cried out, breaking the kiss once again. Jin studied her features, trying to read them. He brushed her cheek with his free hand, the other still toying with her breast.

"She likin' it?" Mugen questioned, his voice muffled as he spoke into her flesh. "I believe so" Jin replied, eyeing the blissful expression on her face. The sight of her swollen mouth releasing faint sighs made him crave contact and he tilted her head, burring his face into her neck. The sensation was a pleasant surprise, and she bucked her hips in response.

Mugen laughed lightly into her center and gripped her hips with both hands, hard enough to leave bruises. She ran her fingers through Jin's hair, clinging to him for support. He was leading a trail of hot kisses down her chest, lifting his eyes to look at her as he captured a swollen nipple into his mouth. She tugged at his hair and threw her head back, crying out gleefully. He tenderly catered to her, his tongue swirling across the puckered flesh as if he were healing it from the beaten it'd taken from Mugen. His hands ran up and down her sides, sending chills over her body.

She trembled against the two men, drowning in pleasure. The soft caresses making her dizzy and sensitive while the rapid, rough movements between her thighs made her feel hot and out of breath. She arched her back, pushing her chest out to give him better access. She'd begun to rock her hips slowly and Mugen seemed to be enjoying this as the pace of his tongue became more frantic. He reached a hand around and gripped her ass, digging his nails into her skin. She yelped and bucked her hips into him and grazed his teeth against her.

She had to admit, she was amazed at how much skill he had. Jin was the way she'd expected. Slow and passionate. Tenderly taking care of her needs the way a noble samurai should. However, she was surprised Mugen had lasted this long without fucking her. She'd never imagined him to be the type want to pleasure a girl, especially not for this long. What was even more surprising was that he seemed to be enjoying it.

"God. She tastes like heaven" He noted breathlessly, pulling away and replacing with his thumb, vigorously rubbing her clit while two more fingers curled upward inside her. He looked up her body as he took a moment to catch his breath, loving the way her body responded to him.

"Is that so?" Jin replied, lifting his head from her neck to observe her face. She was blushing all over. Even her chest was turning a heavy pink. She had a look of embarrassment across her face, continuing to make little squeaks and moans.

Mugen slipped aside and Jin knelt down, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he took his place between her thighs. He placed her legs on either shoulder, allowing her to rest her weight entirely on him. Fuu clutched at the rock, feeling a sudden chill at the absence of his body pressing against hers. He hesitated, staring her down as if she were an opponent. She bit her lip, hungry for more. She'd been so close before with Mugen, and now he was going to torture her.

She arched her hips out involuntarily, desperate for him to comply. He smiled lightly, seeming satisfied with her response, and darted out his tongue to flick the swollen bud. She shook at the movement, arching her back far out, so that only her head pressed against the rocks behind her. He smiled further and repeated the gesture, feeling her buck against him. He then opened his mouth against her, taking the soft, wet flesh into his mouth and moving his tongue against the sensitive skin.

Fuu shuttered as she felt a calloused hand run up the length of her body. She turned her head, gasping as her eyes meet with Mugen's. If Jin was ice, then Mugen was defiantly fire. He meet her gaze with hot intensity, his eyes practically burning through her skin.

"Hey girly" He greeted tauntingly, a devilish smirk warming onto his features as he leaned into, his fingers graving her soft skin. Fuu tried to speak but could only stammer out another moan due to the sensation from below. He snickered, his sharp nails catching lightly across her nipple. She bit her lip, reemerging the response it had gotten before. Like she predicted, his eyes widened a little, the flames sparking once again as he dove in to kiss her.

As if synchronized, Jin pulled away from her to catch his breath, sliding his large thumb up and down her slick opening. "She dose taste good" He confirmed, his breath falling on her trembling abdomen.

"told'ya" Mugen gloated, breaking the kiss momentarily before burring his face into her neck. He captured her throat with his lips, grazing his sharp teeth against the blushing skin. His lips moved erratically, wild with passion, but to her surprise, his hands remained painfully gentile. His rough fingers barely touching her skin as he traced circles across her entire torso. He slipped his other arm behind her and tangled his fingers in her hair, which was now soaked in sweat. He tugged at it hard and nipped at her ear, causing a cry to erupt from her lips.

She was shaking all over, feeling herself drifting towards the edge of release. Jin quickened his pace, his tongue rapidly flicking her clit while his fingers moved inside her. They had a rhythm that worked wonders, and it was about to send her over the edge.

"Look at that Fuu, I think your about to cum" Mugen whispered, his voice low and gravely against her ear. The sound of his voice combined with the warmth of his breath sent a shudder through her, and she bent her body forward in anticipation.

Her eyes opened in surprise when the warmth at her neck was suddenly gone. Mugen had dropped down to her waist and was shoving at Jin's shoulder.

"Move over!" He demanded, nudging the tall samuri aside. He grabbed hold of her thigh and pulled it wider, so that it rested on his far shoulder. Fuu stiffened a little at the sudden exposure. Reluctantly, Jin complied, and began trailing soft kisses along the opposite thigh. His fingers remained inside her, keeping the rhythm as Mugen pressed his face into her, his nails digging into her flesh.

Fuu raised her arms above her to grip the rock behind her. She felt like she was going to explode. Although Jin's work had been amazing, he moved painfully slow, and was almost to gentle for her to finish. Mugen how ever had just the force she needed. His tongue flicked rapidly at her clit, hitting it harder with each beat. She was rocking against them, her round hips rolling in small circles. She could feel the heat welling up inside her, ready to burst out into oblivion.

She lowered one hand and grabbed hold of Mugen's tousled hair, tugging it with all her might. He took this as a signal that she was ready to release and in one quick movement, lifted her thigh in his hand and held it upwards, spreading her wide as her foot darted into the air.

She cried out as her orgasm crashed over her, her body jolting forward with all the force she had left. The sensation swelled at her center and shot out through her entire body. Jolts of sensitivity capturing her nerves. She trembled and shook as their hands roamed what ever part of her body they could reach. Jin felt her muscles clamp around his fingers and moaned into her thigh, imaging how good she would feel on top of him.

It seemed like ages passed before she finally caught her breath, eye lashes fluttering against her reddened cheeks. She opened her eyes as she felt her body being moved. Mugen had slipped out from between her legs and Jin lowered her down, letting her lean into him for support as he stood in front of her. She laid against his chest, enjoying the feel of his soft warm skin and the strength in his arms as they wrapped around her.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Mmm" was her muffled reply as she shyly buried her face into his chest. "Me too" He assured, cradling her head against him.

"As I recall, this was supposed to be punishment" Mugen barked, grabbing their attention. Fuu lifted her head, slightly startled. The orgasm left her feeling sleepy and weak in the legs. She looked between the two wide-eyed, not knowing what to expect next. She jumped a little when she felt Jin's large hand on her shoulder. At first, she didn't understand, but as he applied pressure, pushing downward, she knew what he wanted.

Cautiously, Fuu knelt down. She didn't have as much height as them and paused when she realized that kneeling would leave her practically underwater not to mention leaving Jin's massive erection hovering above her head. She looked up at him apologetically, not sure what to do. "God damn it" Mugen muttered, wondering what was wrong with the girl. He knelt behind her and pulled her onto his legs so that she was straddling them with her back to him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up so that her ass pressed back against him, giving her the extra height she needed. She laid her hands on Jin's thighs, staring at his cock like it was a foreign object.

"I don't know what to do" She admitted shyly, glancing back at Mugen over her shoulder. "I'm not demonstrating" He confirmed, giving her a vicious glare. She coward, and turned up to look at Jin for assistance.

"Just start slow" He recommended, placing a hand on the back of her head. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck out, her small lips opening as she moved her lips to meet the head of his cock. She took him in slowly, trying her best to look gracefully. Jin pulled her hair out of face, loving the adorable look she had she ever so slowly took him into her mouth. Growing more comfortable, she placed a hand at his base and began to move it up and down.

He stiffened a little at the feel of her petal-soft hand. It looked so small wrapped around him. He let out a heavy sigh and rolled his head back, letting her know that she was doing a good job. Fuu smiled a little and moved her head again, taking him in a little deeper. Mugen's hands began to roam and found their way between her legs, where she was still astonishingly sensitive. She jumped a little, which forced her mouth even further down on Jin's erection.

"You like that don't ya, Fuu?" Mugen questioned teasingly, his lips pressed against her ear. She shifted against him, smiling around Jin's cock as she began to find a rhythm between mouth and hands. Mugen began fingering her desperately, placing kisses all over her neck and face.

"Danm, girly. Your a natural" he continued to taunt, rubbing her clit faster as she spoke. She began to bounce her hips, and he was shocked when her small hand left Jin's hip and tucked between their legs, grabbing a hold of his rigid cock. He growled into her neck and bucked against her, driven wild by her delicate touch. They began to move together rhythmically, Fuu finding a balance surprisingly well. Mugen ground against her, enjoying the feel of her round ass pressing into him while she moved her hand rapidly up and down his cock. Meanwhile, Jin was suppressing the urge to thrust into her face.

He opened his eye, watching as the two seemed almost to play below him. Mugen was biting into her shoulder, and she was wiggling as his hands roamed her body. At first he was a bit jealous of the attention Mugen was demanding from her, when it was obviously his turn. But the feeling faded quickly into one of happiness on their behalf. He seemed that Mugen had wanted her a lot more then he'd expected and was actually doing him a favor by allowing him to join in.

He looked down at the pair, watching the way Mugen grinned as he rocked against her, clutching at her chest. He'd seen Mugen fuck before. They'd been to many cheap brothels and occasionally to ones with just a single room. Generally, it was dark and everyone ignored ach other and did their own thing, but as usual, Mugen was distracting. He'd curse and holler, causing a commotion. And the prostitutes he slept with generally weren't to quiet either. Jin would glance over, mostly out of annoyance, and catch glimpses of the violent way he fucked. He always looked angry, the same look he often got when he was about to fight.

But now, Jin stared down at him, noting the wide grin across his face as he leaned his head back, and wondered if he'd ever seen him smile so much. He was ripped from all train of thought when Fuu moaned against his cock, the vibrations sending jolts of sensation up his spin. He gasped loudly and held the back of her head. For a moment he'd forgotten when she'd been doing.

She moved her head back and forth quickly, eyelash's fluttering. She continued making small "Mmm" sounds against his tender skin while moving her hand in sync, and he began to realize why. She was about to cum again. He could tell by the look on her face. A smile crossed his lips as he looked down at her blissfully features in slight disbelief. She was rocking back and forth, breathing heavily, her body shimmering with sweat. Mugen was practically purring into her hair.

Just as he suspected, her began trembling unaccountably, and let out loud moans against him. Jin held the back of her head, desperation waving over him as the sight and thought of her cuming began to send him over the edge. He began to panic a little, not sure what to do when the orgasm seized him.

"You think your gonna be able to swallow it?" Mugen teased, whispering into her ear. Fuu nodded, blushing as his hands wiggled against her faster. Jin smiled in relief and Mugen grinned, toying with her clit at an amazing speed and watching her convulse in response. She was practically glowing as a second wave of pleasure washed over her. Jin, too, was in heaven. He rolled his head back and sighed as he released into her warm little mouth. Fuu swallowed it all with surprising ease, slowly pulling her head back and releasing him from her lips. She giggled a little, blushing once again.

Mugen growled and began viscously attacking her neck. Jin knelt down in front of her and brushed the strands of hair off her face, giving her a gentle kiss. Her neck was covered in little red scratches and bite marks. A look of utter glee across her bright features.

"God, Mugen! Stop, I can't take any more!" She gasped, blushing harder as she reached down between them to stop his hand from playing with her center. She was still panting hard, and looked as if she might pass out. He grinned and let his hands roam across her soft belly instead, trusting into the movement of her hand. She began using both hands and he growled into her ear, nipping at it with sharp teeth.

"You think you can handle something a little bigger?" He asked playfully, a hint of desperation flashing in his eyes. "A little?" Fuu replied, raising an eye brow at him. She knew that no mater how large either of their hands were, there would be a big difference between a pair of fingers and what either of them had packing. He laughed, his breath tickling her skin.

"I don't think your ever going to be more ready then right now" Mugen pointed out, running his hand across her damp center. She wiggled against him, gasping at his touch. He had a good point. She nodded, blushing heavily, and he scooped her up in his arms, rising to his feet and lifting her out of the water. He held her up and looked around, trying to figure out the best way to go about it.

"What do ya think, girly? You wanna be on top of bottom?" He questioned, with a grin. Fuu shrugged, not having a preference. He sat her down a particularly smooth rock and she leaned back, stretching her little body as far as she could. The cool air settled on her skin now that she was out of the water and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep from getting cold.

Mugen crawled on top of her, ripping her hands away from her chest and pinning them above her head. Fuu smiled as he held them in place with one hand, the other running down the entire length of her body. She squirmed at the sensation, her hips rubbing against him. He hovered over her, staring down at her body with a grin of anticipation, his cock resting at her center.

"What about Jin?" She questioned, big eyes flittering open. "What about him? greedy slut" Mugen teased, shooting her an annoyed look. "No. I just don't want him to feel left out!" She explained bashfully, glancing over at Jin apologetically. "You two go ahead. I need a break" He assured, resting against a rock beside him. She smiled back, turning her head to face Mugen.

"Hurry up" She ordered in a small voice, biting her lip as she stared up at him. A low growl escape his lips as he positioned himself over her, and taking his own cock in hand, carefully pushed the head in. "Oh fuck" he panted, throwing his head back as he entered her heat. Fuu sighed, arching her back so her body pressed against his. He sank in further, slowly feeling her walls tighten around him and welcome him in. He paused, savoring the feeling.

"How you doing, girly?" He asked breathlessly, using all his strength to keep from thrusting madly. "Good" she panted in reply, sounding surprised. She'd expected pain. After all, this was her first time and Mugen was quite large. But the two men had managed to make her quite ready for the activity. Ahe lifted her hips towards him, unable to wait for his movement. He grunted and compiled, beginning a series of slow thrusts. She caught on fast and began rocking with him, running her hands down his back.

He moaned into her neck, pulling her tightly to his chest. He was overwhelmed by how good she felt. Not just the tightness of her center, but all of her. The way her soft belly felt against his, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, how little she felt in his arms. He'd always thought about her. Always wondered what she'd be like. He'd touched himself to thoughts of her countless times. But he never expected to live out any fantasy. He never thought Fuu would want to.

She was a virgin after all, and seemed to have little interest in sex. He'd always imagined her marrying some stuck up noble man, like a young version of Jin. He'd always been jealous of him for that fact, which made up for part of the reason why he'd been so greedy with her. He hated knowing that Fuu preferred Jin. That she wanted a man like Jin.

Watching her wiggle below him in utter bliss changed all that. Now she'd be able to compare them for real. She'd see what romance was like with them. And while she might of enjoyed Jin's softness, he was the one who made her cum. And at the present, he was working on doing so again.

"Look at me" He ordered, his voice rough and husky. Fuu's eyes flickered open. She seemed to have trouble focusing, her vision blurry from the heat between them. But when her gaze meet the firy look in his eyes she stopped, a reddish tone flushing her cheeks.

"Your burning up" He noted, grinning as he lifted a hand and curled his fingers into her hair. She smiled shyly, trying to look away. He tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him again. She blushed harder. He couldn't help but smile at the embarrassment on her face. He she was, innocent little Fuu, losing her virginity to a pair of samurai. Not one, but two!

"I love watching you blush" He practically growled, pressing his forehead to hers. He watched in amusement when the red tint in her skin darkened. "You know, I've wanted this for a long time..." He admitted, closing his eyes as he gave a long, slow thrust inside her, shifting the pace. A look of surprise replaced the look of embarrassment.

"You have..?" She asked softly, in disbelief. "Mmm. Lots" He murmured, repeating the movement. This struck Fuu as a surprise. He'd always made fun of her, particularly of her lake of sexuality. Come to think of it, neither of them ever showed much interest in her. She thought if anyone would then it would be Jin. At least he was kind to her.

But even now he seemed distant. Even when sleeping together he kept up his guard. She wondered if he was that way with Shino. She doubted that very much. Perhaps it was her. Perhaps he felt strange for wanting to have sex with her. Perhaps he just didn't really think of her that way.

Her train of thought was broken when she felt one of her legs being lifted up over Mugen's shoulder. She gasped a little, feeling herself stretch, allowing him to sink in further. She looked up at him and saw the deviant grin across his face. His skin was dark compared to hers. Little beeds of sweat hand gathered on his facial hair, and the usually poofy mass of hair on top of his head was now damp and heavy.

She began studying him, taking him in. She noticed the way his chest moved as he pushed in and out of her, how thin he was. She noticed the way his hand fit all the way around her ankle. She felt small against him, like he could easily over power her. It was a little frightening to think of being under Mugen's wild hands. And yet, she trusted him with her life.

She began to feel a heat rising in her stomach as she looked at him, and knew what was coming. She began to feel dizzy and over heated. Her whole body was drenched with sweat and her vision was getting blurry. She wanted to watch him. Wanted to know what he looked like when he came. She propped herself on her elbows and leaned close to his ear, doing her best to look seductive.

"I wanna switch" She spoke into his ear, her breath tickling his skin. His eyes widened as he looked at her. At first he was surprised, but a devious grin quickly replaced that as he released her leg from his shoulder and in one quick motion, grabbed her hips and flipped onto his back so that she was on top.

She slammed down onto him as he landed on his back and the feeling surprised both of them. He dug his nails into the flesh of her backside, letting out a loud groan in response. Enjoying his reaction, Fuu attempted to repeat the motion, slowly lifting her hips and pushing them back down. He let out another groan, his hips rising to meet hers. With a smile on her face, she began to move ontop of him, laying her hands against his firm chest for support.

Mugen opened his eyes, peering up at her. She had her head thrown back and her back arched so that her tits pointed outward, jiggling slightly as she moved on top of him. Her hips were moving rhythmically, and her torso shifted around as if she were dancing to music. He was amazed at how easily she caught on. It didn't even seem like she was doing it on purpose. It seemed as though she had a natural instinct for being sexy.

It wasn't long before her muscles began to tighten around him. "Fuck!" He cried, bucking his hips up to meet hers. Fuu gasped in response, her entire body turning a flushed pink. She moved against him, quickening her pace. He squeezed her hips, a pained look crossing his features. She couldn't believe that it was her that was having this kind of effect on him. Despite his usually fighting styles and unruly behavior, he was a great Samurai. A man who could kill anyone at ease. A man who'd faced death hundreds of time and never lost. And yet here he was, trembling beneath her, completely at her will.

Enjoying the thought, she decided to push it further, and added some volume to her sighs and moans. On top of that, she began moving a hand up and down her body, fondling herself as she watched for his expression. To her disbelief, a whimper escapeed his lips. He stared up at her in aw, looking as if he would die soon if she did not give him release.

Her focus was snapped away when she felt a familiar rough thumb press at her clit. She jumped in surprise, a shock of pleasure shooting through her body. He began moving it back and forth rapidly, watching as she quickly approached release. She continued to grow tighter around him, as if she were pulling him deeper inside her with every thrust. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He'd never been with a girl like this before. Never had it feel so unbelievably good.

He watched her in anticipation, not sure if he could take it. He felt like he was going to burst, but he was determined to see her first. She had a look of determination in her face, almost as if she were holding back as well.

"Mugen" She breathed, her voice coming out a little higher then usual. "Yeah" he replied, his low and husky. "Are you gonna..?" She paused, embarrassed to ask. The innocence of her statement alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. "Yeah!" He replied desperately, using all his strength to hold back.

"Do you think its a good idea?" She questioned, sounding a little concerned. He caught on to what she was asking. She was worried about him cumming inside her. She could get pregnant. "Oh, right" he muttered, struggling to think as he felt her muscles squeeze him again. He wanted to pat her on the head for looking out. If it had been left up to him, both of them would be in a world of trouble.

Getting his thoughts together, he began rubbing her again. Fuu wasn't sure what his plan was but she assumed he had one and that was good enough. Besides, with the way he was touching her her thoughts were no longer of use. Her mind was just as incoherent as the sounds that escaped her. All she could think, or say was "Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Mugen!"

Just as another wave of heat crashed down on her, she felt him slip out of her, holding her hips in his hand to keep her steady. She opened her eyes, watching as he cried out, reaching down between them with great desperation. In the back of her mind she became aware of something warm hitting her chest, but was to lost in dizziness and heat to question or care.

She collapsed beside him, struggling for air. Steam gathered around them, filling their lungs. Each lay on their backs, staring up at the night sky as the remains of their orgasms tingled over their bodies. Once the chills died down, it slowly dawned on Fuu that she was no longer aware of Jin's presence. She sat up suddenly, feeling guilty for having forgotten about him.

To her surprise he was standing directly in front of the rock they laid on, leaning against it with his elbows. The sight of him startled her a little bit, the calm gaze of his eyes seeming a little strange.

"Jin....were you watching the whole time?" She asked bashfully, covering her chest with her arms instinctively. A small smile crossed his face and he lowered his eyes. Fuu squealed in disbelief, while Mugen began chuckling breathlessly.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked cockily, his arms folded behind his head. "Not as much as you, I'm sure" Jin replied, glancing back at Fuu. She covered her face with both hands, completely mortified. "This is to much" She muttered, shaking her head. Both men laughed at her shy reactions, which only made things worse.

"Why are you so upset, Fuu? You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of" Jin noted reassuringly, reaching out to removed her hands from her face. "Thanks" she muttered shly, unable to control the heat rush to her skin. He tugged at her wrists gently, urging her to come to him. She complied and carefully crawled over Mugen on all fours, leaning over to give him a passionate kiss.

Mugen raised an eye brow as his eyes opened again, surprised to see her bent over him. He slid a hand up her thigh, causing her to giggle against Jin's lips. Jin lifted his hands and slid them along her sides, enjoying the shape of her body. She shivered and laid her head to the rocky service, overwhelmingly sensitive. Jin laughed lightly, and continued trailing his fingers along her skin, kissing the top of her head.

"Damn, girly. You just can't get enough can ya?" Mugen teased, squeezing her ass in his hand. Fuu jumped a little and shot him a dirty look over her shoulder, unable to hold back a smile. He bit his lip, enjoying the heated gaze in her eyes.

"I must admit, I'm am curious to see what all the commotion was about" Jin noted, kissing the side of her face. She turned back to him and began toying with his hair. "but if your worn out..." he offered hesitantly, brushing strands from her face. She shook her head, hair bouncing down over her shoulders as she crawled forward. He was impressed at how quickly she'd gotten used to her sexuality. Despite her shyness, she was beginning to take charge and seemed to be enjoying the attention.

She kissed him hard, pushing him back a few steps. She laid her hands on his chest and slipped down between him and the rock, purposefully letting her body slid against his as she dripped down into the water. At first she landed on her feet, the water coming up to her chest, her eyes meeting with his toned abdomen. She looked up him with a playful grin, enjoying the height difference.

He hoisted her up eagerly and pulled her legs around him, brining her to face level and meeting her with an desperate kiss. His tongue filled her mouth and she began to feel his hands roam her tender skin. He pressed her into the rock and she wrapped her arms around his neck, rapidly pulling the band that held his hair back off so that his long silky hair fell around them. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the way his soft skin felt against hers.

"You know, from here its kind of like watching two chicks make out" Mugen noted gruffly. The pair shot him an annoyed look, and Fuu rolled her eyes. "Trust me, he's defiantly male" She assured, rubbing herself against the undeniable male sex that was throbbing at her entrance. Jin groaned, deciding to ignore Mugen's comment and turn all of his focus on her. He kissed her again, sliding his hand up and down her thigh, holding it tightly around his waist.

A chill went up Fuu's spine as she rubbed herself against him. His hands caressed her thighs on both side, kissing down her throat to her collar. She buried her face into his soft hair, enjoying the smell. She gasped a little when she suddenly felt her head being yanked back by her hair.

"Mu-!" She went to protest, knowing it was him before her head fell back and she was meet with the sight of his evil grin, before it sunk down to capture her lips. She struggled to move from his hold but only managed to buck her hips into Jin, causing him to grow further against her. She grabbed Mugen by the back of his hair and pulled his face from hers, gasping for air.

"Mugen! Its not your turn!" She scolded, her lips swollen and red from the roughness he'd used. "But I can't see anything" He groaned like a little boy, throwing his feet over the edge of the rock. Fuu and Jin rolled their eyes on cue. She shot Jin a reassuring smile, letting him know that it was still indeed his turn. He caught on and allowed her to shift from him so that she was facing Mugen. The front of her body pressed against the rock and her arms rested on top of it, that and the pressure of Jin's body behind her holding her up.

"Better?" She asked haughtily, raising an eye brow. Mugen grinned, seeming pleased. Jin's hands slid down her sides and rested at her hips, lifting her a little so that her backside met his hips. He pushed against her, enjoying the way her butt felt against him. Fuu leaned forward, supporting herself on her elbows, and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

He began kissing her shoulders and upper back and without hesitation, worked his way inside her. She opened her mouth and shut her eyes, air falling from her lips as his entire length was enveloped by her over sensitive core. He moaned in response, a look of pleasant shock across his face.

"You are extremely tight" he noted breathlessly, unable to believe the feeling. She blushed, and turned her head away, arching her bottom curved out, giving him a better view as he sank into her again. He began moving rhythmically, feeling no need to start of slow when she was already well ready. She rocked with the movement, her small chest jiggling as sweat dripped from her sides.

Her hair had fallen forward over her face as she pressed her forehead into the rocks, her breath hitting her own skin every time she moaned. He picked up pace, seeming to be desperate for release already. He'd already finished once, but it seemed that watching them had made him more then willing to go another round.

She felt her hair being swiftly pulled back from her face and knew from the blunt force that it was not Jin's. Mugen tugged at the fist-full of hair so that her head jerked up, eyes meeting his. She gave him a look of annoyance, that was quickly knocked off her face by a look of utter bliss as Jin pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in.

Mugen's eyes were no longer on hers and she could tell that they were having a stair down above her. She glanced back, her suspicions being confirmed as she saw the icy death glare on Jin's features while he began to thrust harder, as if it were a challenge. Fuu rolled her eyes. Not wanting to have to stop if the two of them decided to fight, she freed up one of her hands and took hold of Mugen's cock, the sensation jerking him into an upright position.

She began puming him in her hand, rapidly milking his growing erection. He leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately, as if to thank her for the gesture. She felt Jin's pace continued to quicken and his thrusts grew harder. She was starting to realize that a different sort of battle was now going on between them.

Just as the realization accursed to her, she was forcefully jerked away from Mugen and slipped over onto her back. Without skipping a beat, Jin had pulled her away, flipped her, and pulled her to his chest so that he was full supporting her. Fuu shook off the sudden dizziness. She was a bit startled when her eyes focused only to find Jin staring at her with determination. It intimidated her greatly and she felt heat wave over her skin. She wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders, as if he had her in some kind of a trance.

They found a healthy rhythm once again and she began riding against him, unable to deny the pleasure she was getting from having the two battle over her. He grabbed her hips, taking her into control, and slammed her down into him. She pulled her arms around him, clinging tight as chills flooded her body. She was beginning to tremble again, and her body was starting to go limp from exhaustion, her brain no longer functioning.

She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling, and began rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. She could hear him moaning into her neck and felt his light breath prick her skin. His hands caressed her back, easing her into oblivion. In the back of her mind she registered the splash behind her, fallowed by warmth against her spine. It didn't occur to her what was going on until she began to feel hot kisses on both sides of her neck.

"Oh, jeez!" She murmured, breathing hard as the heat from both their bodies engulfed her. Jin's hands cradled her ass gently while Mugen's hands clung to her chest. She gave into their little battle, unable to concentrate with all the stimulation.

She began rolling her hips, making sure she rubbed against both of them, and trembled in their arms. She was surrounded by heat and skin and hands. She ran her hands through their hair, pulling them closer to her. They began turning her head back and forth, taking turns kissing her, if that's what you could call it. Neither seemed to want to give either much of a playing chance.

"Hold on, I need to breath!" Fuu gasped, her lips swollen from the force of both men. She was worried if this might be to much. "Look, if your both going to play, your going to have to play nice" She insisted, spreading stern looks between the two of them. They seemed to get the idea, because Jin nodded and Mugen grunted his consent. "Now-" She continued, grinning with satisfaction at her ability to break them up, she leaned back and Kissed Mugen on the lips, and began rocking her hips into Jin, trying to give them equal attention.

Both men seemed content with this because they both responded with low, breathless moans. She wrapped one arm around Mugen's neck, holding onto Jin's shoulder with the other. Jin watched as her body rolled beneath him, memorized by the way her curves shifted rhythmically, the sweat shimmering on her skin. He slid his hand across the stomach, loving how small she felt against his palm.

She was beginning to tighten around him and he felt himself dawning on release. Just as the sensation began to rise inside him, watching the way her body began to convulse between them, a sound came from the woods.

The trio looked up all at once, shocked to see a band of about twelve bandits standing around the spring. A loud squeak escaped Fuu's mouth as she tried to cover herself, falling into the water with a splash. The men continued to stare in shock as she covered her chest with her arms and ducked behind the tall figures of her two body guards.

"What the fuck are you guys staring at?!" Mugen blurted, annoyed by the drawn out awkward silence. One of the men cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"We were going to rob you but....I've never seen anything like that" He explained, as if aw struck. Mugen frowned. "Did you guys....pay her to do that?" another man asked nervously, high pitched voice trembling as he stepped forward. Jin and Mugen couldn't help but snicker.

"Knock it off ass wholes!" Fuu scolded from behind their backs. "Its not what it looked like! We were....practicing" She tried to cover, knowing how ridiculous it sounded before it even escaped her mouth. Her body guards laughed once again. "You think of something better!" she roared angrily, growing overwhelmingly frustrated.

"Alright, so are you pricks going to get the hell out of here or what?" Mugen barked challenging, growing annoyed with their presence. The men exchanged glances among each other and began whispering.

"You think we can take them?"

"We've got all their weapons right here"

"and their cloths"

"Plus, they're probably worn out"

"I think we'll stay actually" the first man concluded with a hint of confidence in his voice. A grin spread across Mugen's face. "I was hoping you'd say that" Jin noted, smiling as well. The men eyed them in confusion. Fuu gaped at the pair, wondering what they planned to do.

"You can't be serious" she groaned, dropping her head in frustration. Suddenly, she was scooped up onto Mugen's back, legs dangling at his side underneath his arms. She clung to his neck desperately, afraid of losing balance.

"Hell yeah! The thing I love most after a good fuck is a good fight!"


End file.
